


World Of Imagination

by ovalbimp



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalbimp/pseuds/ovalbimp
Summary: It's called Stockholm Syndrome.Larry Johnson is kidnapped at the age of 18, outsiders believing him to have disappeared mysteriously.Sal Fisher went missing at age 5, escaping from the hospital he had been admitted to after a horrible "accident" that killed his mother and left his father without his life partner and without a son.Little did anyone know, Sal Fisher had murdered his mother. And would continue to murder as years went on. Now, he can't resist the pretty long-haired boy he visits sometimes.What will happen to Larry Johnson?---





	World Of Imagination

"Larbear!" 

Larry Johnson looked towards the door that left his room in Addison Apartments and brought whoever passed through to the backyard, aka the 8-year-olds own wonderland. 

Currently, he was hanging upside down from the branch of the tree that held his little palace, his treehouse, his territory. Across the expanse of grass that had turned to the sky, appearing to be hanging from the green, the grassy sky was his mother, Lisa Johnson.

"Now Larry what did I tell you about playing around on the tree like that? You'll fall and hurt yourself, come down." She scolded but a playful smile on her face.

The dark headed boy swung his arms up to grab the branch, shifting himself until he dropped from the branch and onto his feet. He felt like Batman like that, which was pretty cool.

"Mama! Did you see me?! I got higher than last time!" His longer than average legs carried him across the field and to his awaiting mother and into her arms.

Lisa chuckled, holding him steady so he didn't knock her over. "Yes, my little monkey." She gave a frown and started to pick out leaves from the child's hair. "Oh, Larry, look at you. You've gotten all dirty. And you're shoes are muddy! I'm going to go start the bath for you, take off those shoes and then come inside, okay?" She ruffled his hair with a chuckle before heading back into the house.

Larry plopped himself onto the ground, huffing, and started to tug at his shoes to get them off of his feet. "Grrr...monkey's don't wear shoes why should---"

The sound of shuffling leaves made the boy look up, attention caught and eyes curious. There wasn't any breeze outside, so the option of natural disturbance was ruled out.

"Hey! Who goes there?!" The boy shouted across into the trees that surrounded the one containing his treehouse. He put his socked foot down, leaning forward and squinting his eyes. "Is it a kitty? Show yourself!"

Larry was met with silence in the shadows, and there wasn't anymore rustling to be heard. It made him start to feel slightly nervous, now apprehensive about what could be hiding there. Ghosts? No, those weren't real. Monsters? Goblins? He jumped to his feet, over it now; there wasn't anything out there!  
He turned and started inside, careful of rocks on his unprotected feet, and nearly made it when something inside of him told him to look back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and his arms were covered in little goosebumps, an uneasiness settling over him.

His dark eyes trailed back to the trees, not quite sure what he was supposed to be looking for but his mind told him he wasn't done looking yet. "..."

It was just the trees he looked at every day. The bigger one in the middle that his treehouse was built into, and then the smaller ones surrounding it that were leafy and lanky. Shadows fell below them, especially at noon. He had always loved to go under those trees and watch all the bugs that hid in their shadows. There were definitely lots of spiders.

Larry was about to go back inside, it was just a weird feeling when his gaze fell upon a hard-to-see figure standing towards the front of the tree line. He felt his breath hitch, his stomach doing a little flip.

It had a human shape, so it was definitely a person. But it was small, much shorter than Larry. It wore a red-stained hospital gown, and its face was just a red and white mess. That wasn't blood, was it? The skin looked a sickly grey from the distance, and Larry could make out blue tufts sticking out from the head of the figure. 

A piercing, unreal blue shown from a triangle of black in the distorted face of the creature and that struck something in Larry.

The boy couldn't make a sound, frozen in what was shock and fear. He wanted to yell for his mother, he wanted to call out to the figure, but he couldn't do anything. It was terrifying.

Larry blinked and then it was as if it had never happened. The figure was gone, he could breathe properly again, and his senses came back to him.  
"M...Ma..." Larry started to whimper out.

"Larry! Come on inside now!" Lisa called from inside, right on cue. "After you clean up we will go to the craft store!"

With the perfect distraction for Larry's young mind, he ran inside and didn't think about the figure he had seen. It was just part of his wild imagination and he was spooking himself.

The child's imagination was an extravagant thing. Forming up the most intricate scenarios and then plucking them from their mind to move onto the next one in a rollercoaster of fun.

But what if a child's imagination...wasn't so imaginary at all?


End file.
